1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hooks reciprocable between a recessed inoperative position and an exposed operative position and more particularly pertains to moving a hook between a recessed inoperative position and an extended operative position through an insert and housing readily lockable with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hooks is known in the prior art. More specifically, hooks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of moving between operative and inoperative positions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of hooks. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,048 to Wallace discloses a truck bed tie-down anchoring device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,022 to Fredrickson discloses mounting D-rings on truck trailers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,449 and 4,948,311, both to St. Pierre, disclose tie down fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,093 to Hirakui discloses a retractable rope hook arrangement for vehicle.
In this respect, hooks reciprocable between a recessed inoperative position and an exposed operative position according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of moving between a recessed inoperative position and an extended operative position through an insert and housing readily lockable with respect to each other.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hooks reciprocable between a recessed inoperative position and an exposed operative position which can be used for moving between a recessed inoperative position and an extended operative position through an insert and housing readily lockable with respect to each other. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.